As Quatro Estações
by SakuraSouke
Summary: [U.A]O importante é encontrar um desvio na trilha da solidão e superar as barreiras a cada passo que dermos em diante.Tudo isso é pra provar...Que se pode mudar com o passar dos anos.[Fichas Abertas]


_Olá!_

_Esta é mais uma Fic de Ficha que faço.E espero que esta realmente dê certo._

Para quem colocou a Ficha na Fic em **"Corações Despedaçados"** será postado o Primeiro Capitulo dela no prazo** 2** semanas.

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

Além de um longo bosque onde se ouvi o canto dos mais variados pássaros que voam sob um lindo riacho de águas claras e percorre até onde a vista alcança caminhando para as planícies do Sul, encontrará Konoha, a _Vila Oculta da Folha_. 

Uma Vila em que muitos trabalham. Alguns como formidáveis ninjas e outros como simples camponeses que atuam no campo e no mercado para vender suas colheitas e desfrutar a suave brisa das árvores os mais variados perfumes de uma cerejeira que baila seus galhos e fazem flutuar lentamente suas Pétalas de Sakura em seus diversos tons de rosa, buscando o solo para repousar e balançar quando o destino mandar novamente.

Depois de grandiosas árvores e dos pequenos mercados de Konoha encontrados pelo caminho, e percorrendo na velocidade do vento no silencio estabelecido pelas rochas que homenageavam todos seus majestosos Hokages imortalizados nos corações das pessoas e tomado como exemplos para muitos, se pode observar numa esplendorosa Mansão, uma jovem que em seus olhos translúcidos refletiam com clareza e ternura o lindo céu azul do dia, seus azulados cabelos dançantes ao ritmo da brisa que tomava o ambiente e fazia refrescar o jardim. Estava vestida com uma linda _Yokata _branca com delicados traços vermelhos que desenhavam as bordas e dava contraste a sua albina pele.Seu nome,_Hinata Souke Hyuuga._

Que esperava para compartilhar o chá de ervas que fazia todos os dias esperando sempre a mesma pessoa...

-Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Hinata-sama.

Pronuncia um lindo rapaz de cabelos castanhos de semelhantes olhos translúcidos ao de Hinata. Este fecha a porta lentamente e caminha em direção á ela, lhe presenteando com uma reverência e se senta ao lado desta expressando tranqüilidade e frieza. Seu nome significa Sol, e tal como este é orgulhoso e não deseja nunca expressar seus sentimentos para ninguém. Seu nome é _Neji Bouke_ _Hyuuga_. Primo e guardião da herdeira do Clã na qual está a seu lado neste instante.

-Achei que não viria hoje. Indaga a Souke.

-Estava em uma difícil missão e não pude comparecer conforme planejei...

-O importante é que esta aqui. Completa Hinata.

Hinata delicadamente pega entre suas mãos um belo bule de porcelana azul que se encontrava em uma bandeja e serve em uma xícara o cálido chá feito das frescas ervas colhidas desta manhã. Oferece ao seu primo, que pega e o direciona em seus lábios para enfim degustar do cálido chá.

-Sinto... Que algo irá mudar... A partir de hoje.

-O que quis dizer Hinata-sama?

-Tive um sonho... E neste sonho vi muitas pessoas chegando em Konoha,eram ninjas,de diversas Vilas.Descreve a jovem.

Após o breve comentário o silencio se estabelece na habitação. Hinata pega sua xícara e lentamente começa a beber seu chá enquanto observava o florido jardim e a grandiosa árvore ao centro. Refletindo seu sonho e nas pessoas que viu... Era estranho, pois tinha a breve sensação de que algo... Estava prestes a mudar. Assim como as Quatro Estações.

_E realmente algo mudaria na vida de alguns habitantes de Konoha a partir de hoje._

**-------------------------------OOO---------------------------------**

-Tsunade-sama!Tsunade-sama!Exclama com ardor Temari que corria desesperadamente até a sala de Tsunade.

Ela sobe uma longa escadaria e de uma porta enriquecida por delicados detalhes que traçavam a estrutura da porta, ela a abri rapidamente indo em direção á Hokage.

-Diga-me o que houve? Pergunta Tsunade enquanto se levantava ligeiramente.

O silêncio e o suspense se mesclam neste momento causando em Tsunade um aflito, algo estava errado. Temari se encontrava tomando fôlego, pois correra quilômetros até chegar a grande sala,e em suas mãos uma carta, a carta que causava toda a sua agonia e angustia.Ela olhou diretamente a quinta Hokage e de seus lábios desenharam lentamente as duras palavras "Raptaram meu irmão.Raptaram Gaara."

De um corpo tranqüilo, se transforma em tenso, o olhar de Tsunade aumenta a tonalidade causando em seguida um arrepio em seus tímpanos. Aquela frase lhe sufocou. Poderiam ter realmente raptado o Kazekage?

-Conte-me o que aconteceu. Indaga Tsunade após o suspense passado fechando a cortina e deixando uma simples brecha para fluir a essência da luz solar.

-Aqui esta a carta. A leia e entenderá. Disse a Jounnin da Vila Oculta da Areia.

_-... (Silêncio)_

Palavras brutas... Características para a carta de sedoso papel escrita provavelmente por uma pena de ganso com tinta preta vinda da Serra da Vila Oculta da Névoa. Em que só era lida com a liberação de chakra. As palavras se apagavam ao lê-la por completa e só retornavam a se mostrar com chakra.

A cada palavra lida, a quinta Hokage se surpreendia cada vez mais. Surgindo repentinamente um apagão em sua mente, não sabendo como reagir diante daquela carta.

Ela se assenta lentamente em sua aconchegante cadeira a fim de voltar a seu estado normal e coloca cuidadosamente a carta na mesa. Observa Temari por alguns instantes e reconhece que seu estado não é nada favorável. Em sua face escorria lágrimas e seus finos dedos tampavam o grande ferimento em seu braço, seu leque completamente destruído repousava em suas costas, e sua delicada pele corrompida por gotas de seu próprio sangue.

-A Akatsuki queria Gaara. Noto que finalmente completaram seu objetivo.Diz Tsunade.

_-... (Silêncio)_

-Prepare-se para uma dura batalha. A partir de hoje muitas coisas irão mudar. Mas antes descanse, irei reunir um pequeno grupo para resgatar Gaara. Indaga a Hokage em seu tom sério.

Temari nada faz. Somente acena afirmativamente a cabeça, retira seu destruído leque das costas e se repousa em uma cadeira fechando seus esverdeados olhos que se assemelham à esmeraldas tentando assim, amenizar seu aflito.

Tsunade sai de sua sala fechando lentamente porta para não interromper os minutos de sossego de Temari enquanto esta mergulhava em suas curtas lembranças...

**----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------**

_Seus delicados e macios pés se afundavam na leve areia do deserto a cada passo que dava, formando assim uma longa trilha até chegar a onde desejava._

_Ela tinha uma razão por estar ali. Ela queria ver as espetaculares estrelas em um pequeno bosque que encontrara perto da Vila quando vagava sozinha ao término de uma missão._

_Ele era simples, apenas areia servia como sustento para as árvores já desnudas ao vento sem nenhuma presença de suas esverdeadas folhagens. Seus finos galhos serviam como repouso para algumas aves que descansavam suas asas esperando que o dia lhe concebesse os raios de Sol e enfim voltar a voar._

_A jovem loira finalmente chega ao lugar. Ela olha para trás e nota a longa trilha que seus passos produziram sendo apagadas pelo vento._

_Em seguida se senta em um banco de areia e aprecia sozinha e tranqüila o escuro céu estrelado._

_Seu passado começa a fluir em sua mente e uma maravilhosa sensação de liberdade a toma por completo._

-As estrelas têm uma linda luz... Elas me dão a sensação de que serão eternas.Diz para si Temari que olhava alegremente as estrelas.

-Por isso elas oferecem seu esplendor e cativam as pessoas para depois se desfazerem com...**Uma sofisticada explosão.**

_Antes de que Temari obtivesse tempo para ver quem falara neste tom sádico e sombrío ocorre uma explosão._

_Uma gargalhada por parte do homem diante de uma Temari inconsciente estirada no solo._

_...E uma carta no dia seguinte jogada ao seu lado foi tudo que restou._

**------------------------------Fim do Flash Back------------------------------**

De seus rosados lábios surgem expresão de rancor e dor.Uma palavra que radicaliza as outras surge em seus pensamentos e reflete na voz...Uma palavra que sai de seus lábios como vingança...

**-Maldito.**

**---------------------------------_Continua_------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**

**Os capítulos serão postados de dois em dois meses.**

Mas o** 1° capítulo será uma exceção** e será postada daqui a **um mês.**

**Esta fic será baseada á linha do mangá/animê, pois não consigo fazer uma Fic de Ficha que não seja assim. -.-U**

Abaixo encontraram o _Modelo Da Ficha_ e em seguida algumas dicas em **negrito.**

_**Um Prólogo curtinho somente para iniciar,tudo bem?**_

_Beijocas e Boa Sorte para ti._

**

* * *

**

**Modelo da Ficha. **

**Nome & Sobrenome:** (Na ordem e em japonês de preferência afinal é uma fic baseada em _Mangá/Animê_)

**Idade:** (15 á 27)

**Personalidade: Dica: Faça uma personalidade harmônica e não igual ao ser par.**

**Aparência:** (Não há necessidade de dizer o peso)

**Jutsus:**

**História:** (Necessário para fazer seu Flash Back)

**Vila Escolhida:** (Há necessidade de dizer, mas se não quiser, eu posso escolher e aviso se agrada a Vila em que seu (a) OC estará.).

**Personagens selecionados: (Até cinco (5). Dica: Não escolha somente um.**

**Vila Oculta da Folha.**

**Ino:** 15 anos.

**Kakashi:** 23 anos.

**Kiba:** 15 anos.

**Naruto:** 15 anos.

**Sakura Haruno:** 15 anos

**Sasuke:** 16 anos.

**Shino:** 15 anos.

**Shikamaru:** 16 anos.

**Tenten:** 15 anos

**Tsunade:** 26 anos

**Vila Oculta da Areia:**

**Gaara:** 16 anos.

**Kankuro:** 18 anos.

**Temari:** 17 anos.

**Vila Oculta da Névoa:**

**Haku:** 18 anos.

**Akatsuki (_Lua Vermelha_)**

**Deidara:** 16 anos.

**Hidan:** 19 anos

**Itachi Uchiha:** 17 anos.

**Kankuzo:** 20 anos.

**Kisame Hoshigake:** 20 anos.

**Pein/Nagato:** 18 anos.

**Sasori:** 16 anos

**Tobi/Obito:** 16 anos.

**Zetsu:** 21 anos

**

* * *

_Próxima Atualização_: 22/11/07**


End file.
